1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a container for handling sludge. The invention more particularly relates to a portable container for efficiently handling sludge.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Sludge and similar material comprising a mixture of solids and liquid, must often be transported from a collection site to a disposal site. However, transportation of sludge is relatively expensive because of its high liquid content.
It is known to try to eliminate some of the liquid from the sludge prior to, or during, transportation. In one method, the sludge is dried using vacuum and/or heat equipment to remove some of the liquid. However, such equipment is expensive to use and moreover difficult to transport to, and to operate on, the premises.
It is also known to try to eliminate some of the liquid from the sludge during collection and/or transportation by placing the sludge within a container having side walls through which liquid can drain. Such an arrangement is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 1,311,639 where a dump truck box is provided with side walls through which liquid can drain. This patented arrangement has disadvantages however. Not all of the drainable liquid will have drained out of the sludge before it is time to move and dump the loaded truck. Thus, the arrangement still inefficiently transports liquids. More importantly, the container disclosed in this patent is not designed to efficiently collect and eliminate the liquid from the sludge dumped into it. The liquid that drains down to the floor of the dump box in the center of the load will take a long time to remove through the side walls.